


It's a Dog Gone Magical Kind of Love

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, dog!Eggsy, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: In attempt to get some quick cash to help his family, Eggsy breaks into the home of High Lord Harry Hart in order to steal a book he's keeping. Little did Eggsy realize the book belonged to the royal mage Merlin and that it'd been safeguarded with a spell. Now he's been turned into a dog.He can get turned back, but only when Merlin returns. So until then, Eggsy keeps Harry company and navigates the life of a canine.





	It's a Dog Gone Magical Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/gifts).



> This is a giveaway fic for [Gorned](www.gorned.tumblr.com) who requested a fantasy story. The giveaway was for a fic 3-5k.
> 
> Self-betaed, so sorry for any mistakes.

            There were a few things to be known about Eggsy Unwin. He was devilishly handsome in the kind of carefree way that made you believe he wasn’t even aware of his good looks. He had more charisma and charm than the most talented bard—and had been known on several occasions to tempt the most dutifully religious devotees into his bed—and he was exceptionally light on his feet. In fact, his swift feet and innate ability to move seamlessly like a winding river, had garnered him the nickname ‘Ghost’ amongst many of the local thieves’ guild.

            Despite his impressive list of skills and character traits, Eggsy had been cursed with one deadly fault—he had the worst luck ever.

            It wasn’t even bad luck. Bad luck was losing at a hand of cards more than once. Bad luck was constantly getting caught in the rain without your brolly. Bad luck was being caught by the missus while you were playing a game of hide the pickle with the lass down the lane.

            No, Eggsy didn’t have bad luck.

            He had horrendous luck. Inky black luck. Hellish luck.

            It didn’t matter what it was called, it was ill-fated and had led to more than one dicey situation.

            Despite his ill-gotten fortune, Eggsy championed through his days with one goal in mind: to get his mum and sister out from under his stepfather’s thumb. For others, it wouldn’t seem like such a task. But with Dean leading the local chapter of thieves, it meant Eggsy couldn’t just spirit his family away.

            Dean’s shadow extended far, and grew by the day. Eggsy didn’t have anywhere to go. Sure, he had friends, but they were in similar boats, and couldn’t offer more than moral support.

            What Eggsy needed was money. If he could save up enough, he could buy them a ticket out of the Capital and somewhere far away. Perhaps they’d head down to one of the southern isles.

            It didn’t matter where, as long as it put at least a continent between them and Dean.

            It was this desperation and drive for money that led him to the home of High Lord Harry Hart, in search of a rare magical tome that Lord Hart was rumored to be keeping, and to the current predicament Eggsy had found himself in.

            The spinning world slowed as the blackness cleared. It wasn’t necessarily smoke. There wasn’t anything cloying in the air burning Eggsy’s lungs or nose. He’d made it into the study, that much he knew, and he’d found the book locked away in a plain wooden box. He’d picked the lock—he was positive—but then when he opened it, there’d been a bright flash of light and the word had blinked out of existence.

            _What the hell?_ Eggsy stared up the table the box rested on. Had he gotten knocked on his back? Eggsy stood—at least, he thought he did—but he didn’t get any taller. Frustrated, Eggsy tried to jerk upright, and in the process let out a loud bark.

            Wait.

            Did he just bark?

            Panic shot through Eggsy. He looked around the room, the edges of his vision spotting. He raced over to where a shiny, polished plate was displayed on a book case and stared at the reflection of a short golden red dog.

            _Shite!_ Eggsy barked. He let out a series of barks, which screamed inside his head _shite, shite, shite!_

 He turned around, craning his head to see his reflection. He was mid-size, with short fluffy fur and a curled tail. He looked like one of the dogs down the lane that Mrs. Bittman has—what did she call it? A Shiba Inu.

            In the midst of his inspecting and barking, his ears twitched and he heard the heavy footfalls of someone ascending the stairs. Eggsy stopped barking and spun in a panic, looking for somewhere to hide. He dashed under a table just as the door opened. He was shrouded by a table cloth but could peek under where the heavy burgundy fabric didn’t quite touch the floor.

            A pair of polished black boots passed by him. Eggsy sniffed the air, catching whiffs of rich sandalwood and smoke.

            “Come on out,” A soothing, deep voice called.

            Eggsy didn’t come out.

            The voice sighed and after a moment, the cloth was lifted and a face dipped down into Eggsy’s line of sight. He’d been tucking his muzzle between his paws to keep quiet, but once he saw the man, he raised his hackles and growled.

            “None of that,” The man said, face partially hidden in shadow. “Come on out.”

            Eggsy continued to growl. He wasn’t going out there. Who knew what that man would do.

            _Fuck you._ Eggsy barked.

            “Is that any kind of language to use?” The man asked, giving Eggsy pause.

            _You can understand me?_ Another series of barks. It was strange to hear his own voice echoed in his mind after each one.

            “Yes, and if you want my help, you’ll come out from under there. That is, unless you want to remain a dog,” The man said.

            Eggsy bolted out from under the table, nearly toppling into another as his feet tangled under him. _What did you do to me you arsehole? Fix it!_

“Is that anyway to speak to the man who’s going to help you?” The man said, straightening. “And I do believe you were the one trying to steal from me.”

A swath of moonlight bathed him, revealing a handsome face that gave Eggsy pause. It dawned on him that this was High Lord Harry Hart, the very man he’d come to steal from—and oh no, he was gorgeous.

 _What is going on?_ Eggsy demanded again, before his thoughts on Harry’s impressively long legs could distract him. His legs may have been long because Eggsy was a dog and barely stood two feet off the ground.

“To sum it up, you meddled with things that you shouldn’t have and now you’re paying the price,” Harry said, not looking apologetic.

Eggsy would have felt guilty, if it wasn’t for the fact that he now walked on all fours and had a craving for a juicy raw steak.

_Fuck you. You don’t know what I was doing._

“Considering the fact that you’re a canine now, I think it’s obvious you tried to get into Merlin’s box. And since Merlin doesn’t like people touching things that are his, he took some extra security measures.”

 _Merlin?_ Eggsy gulped, or at least he thought he did. His body didn’t exactly function like it used it.

The tome he’d come for belonged to Merlin, the grand royal mage?

Eggsy was doomed.

_Shite, shite, shite._

“Shite indeed,” Harry said with a wry smile. The arsehole was enjoying this, Eggsy just knew it.

 _I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know—I just—fuck!_ Eggsy broke into a series of barks as his panic rose and his heart started to race. He didn’t know Merlin owned the tome. He just thought it was some stupid artifact he could sell for some money.

“Calm down,” Harry instructed, his tone softening to a soothing cadence. He crouched down, coming to Eggsy’s level, and smoothed a wide palm down Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy relaxed under the touch.

“I should turn you in,” Harry said, never stopping his petting. Eggsy’s ears lowered at the statement. “But I suppose this is punishment enough.”

_Are you going to turn me back?_

“I can’t,” Harry stated.

 _What?_ Eggsy flopped to the floor and tucked his muzzle between his paws with a whimper. _What am I going to do? Fuck. I really screwed up. Who’s going to watch Daisy and mum? Dean’ll tear into them—and mum, she’s going to be so worried._

Eggsy didn’t know if dogs could cry, but he certainly felt like doing it. He whined instead, a broken sound from deep within in his throat.

Harry sat back on his heels. “None of that. It isn’t the end of the world.”

_That’s what you think. You’re bloody human. And you don’t have a care in the world—what with you staying here in your fucking tower, lording over us. Now my mum and sis aren’t going to have anyone to protect them—to fucking feed them, cause Dean sure as hell ain’t. And I’m a fucking dog—a dog!_

“I said I couldn’t turn you back, I didn’t say you _couldn’t_ be turned back,” Harry stated.

Eggsy’s ears perked up. _There’s a way to reverse it?_

“Well, of course. Merlin can.”

_Let’s go find him! Where is he, the castle? Can you get us in?_

“Ah, well.” Harry offered another placating smile and Eggsy’s hope dropped once more with his stomach. “Merlin left on a quest for Queen Tilde—it’s why I was watching his book. I’m afraid he’ll be gone for quite some time.”

_How long?_

“Who knows, these things can take time,” Harry said with a shrug and stood. “I’m afraid the only option is to wait until he returns.”

_Can’t we go find him?_

“Certainly, if you know where he went. I haven’t the foggiest idea.”

_And what am I supposed to do in the mean time? If you haven’t noticed, I’m a bloody dog!_

Harry observed Eggsy, considering. “While I’m not a fan of housing thieves, seeing your current situation, I don’t believe you’ll be able to do much harm. I suppose until Merlin returns, you can stay here.”

_What? As your bloody pet? I don’t think so._

Harry quirked a brow. “The other option is the street.”

Eggsy huffed. He didn’t really have much of a choice, did he? _Fine._ Eggsy glared at Harry—or at least, he thought he did, but from Harry’s expression it didn’t have as much effect as it would if he were human—and barked. _But I’m not your bloody pet._

“Of course,” Harry said. “Now, what shall I call you? That is, unless you want me to name you—”

_Eggsy. My name is Eggsy._

“Well, come along Eggsy,” Harry said, and he seemed to be taking way too much pleasure in Eggsy’s current predicament.

****

            A few days passed and Eggsy remained a dog. He’d hoped when he went to sleep that in the morning he’d wake up human, that it would have all been a dream. But when the sun slid across the hardwood floor and warmed his face, he was still a dog, curled on a pillow Harry had placed on the floor the floor for him.

            Eggsy spent his days getting to know his newfound body. He stayed close to Harry, if only because he didn’t know what else to do. Harry didn’t seem to mind. For a man who Eggsy had been trying to rob, Harry took the entire situation in great stride.

            When Harry left his home, Eggsy tagged along. He didn’t know what the help would say, and he didn’t want to risk one of them turning him out. So, he trailed beside Harry, following him to meetings and appointments. No one said anything at the dog shadowing Harry, and Eggsy soon learned that it wasn’t an uncommon thing.

            A woman by the name of Lady Roxanne had raised a brow and asked, “Finally got a new dog?”

            Harry only smiled. Eggsy liked her. She didn’t take any lip from Harry, and it was fun to watch them exchange barbs.

            On the third night, Eggsy laid at Harry’s feet as he worked on paperwork. A fire crackled in the fireplace. The occasional pop of embers and scratch of Harry’s quill were the only sounds. Eggsy warmed Harry’s feet with his belly, finding something oddly comforting about his scent. It grounded Eggsy while the rest of the world spun out of control.

            _Hey Harry…_ Eggsy barked. Though the infliction of his barks never changed, Harry always seemed to know his tone. In fact, he always knew what Eggsy was saying.

            “Hmm?” Harry said, not pausing in his work.

            _I’ve been wondering. How do you understand me? Are you a mage like Merlin?_

And if he was, why hadn’t he turned Eggsy back?

            “Not really. I’m sensitive to magic, and ever since I was a boy, I could speak with animals. But I’ve never actually been able to channel magic or cast spells,” Harry said. “I don’t have a talent for it—that’s more Merlin’s realm. But growing up, it was certainly nice to have someone to talk to.”

            _What do you mean?_

            “Nothing you need to worry about, dear boy,” Harry said and reached down to scratch Eggsy behind the ear.

            Eggsy turned into the touch before he thought about it, and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was because he was a dog, or because Harry’s touch just felt good.

****

            After a week, Harry let Eggsy into bed with him. It happened on a stormy night when lightning lit the room with a harsh blue glow. Eggsy whimpered and cowered in the corner, the thunder so much louder than he remembered. Harry coaxed him into the bed and held him close, petting his flank and whispering soothing words until Eggsy calmed and fell asleep.

            They found a routine with one another. Eggsy accompanied Harry to court during the day and in the evening laid at his feet. Some nights he’d prop his head on Harry’s lap while he drank by the fire. During the day they didn’t speak, but once they were behind closed doors, Eggsy listened to Harry. The smooth baritone of his voice often lulled Eggsy to sleep.

            _When will Merlin come back?_ Eggsy asked one night while Harry sipped whiskey beside the fire. Eggsy had his chin on Harry’s thigh and he definitely wasn’t thinking about how firm the muscle was or how wonderful Harry smelled.

            Harry stroked Eggsy behind his ear. When he stopped, Eggsy whimpered until he began again.

            “I don’t know. Merlin doesn’t run on a schedule—even though he likes to remind me whenever I’m late—”

            _Which is every day._

“Shush,” Harry scolded without infliction. He took a sip of his drink and set the glass down. “It’s been two weeks. I’m not positive what he left for, so it could be another two before he returns.”

            Eggsy didn’t say anything, but worry weighted his stomach. He’d already been gone for two weeks. He couldn’t afford another two.

            Tomorrow he would check on his sister and mum, Eggsy resolved.

****

            While Harry attended another boring meeting at the High Court, Eggsy slipped out and tracked his way to his old neighborhood. The washed cobblestone streets grew cracked and stained, littered with debris that was guided by the whimsy of the breeze. Eggsy kept to the shadows, dodging drunkards who stumbled from taverns.

            They didn’t live in squalor, but they weren’t that far from it. Dean didn’t use any of his money for his family. They had a roof over their head, but it leaked and was in constant threat of being taken away.

            Eggsy crossed the street to a gray stone building. They weren’t far from the harbor, which meant the air always smelled of fish and body odor. Eggsy had almost forgotten the stench, especially since he’d grown used to the warm woodsy scent that permeated around Harry. With his sensitive nose he could smell the layers of booze and piss, salt and sea, and it turned his stomach, souring the breakfast he had that morning.

            He climbed up onto a box that was pressed beside a window and peeked in. Michelle fed Daisy in the kitchen, sporting a nasty looking black eye. Guilt swept through Eggsy as he watched Michelle struggle with a wailing Daisy, who was flushed red with what looked like fever. She needed medicine. She needed food, more than what feeble amount Michelle was trying to give her.

            And while they suffered, Dean was no doubt pissing away the money he did bring in down at the Black Prince.

            Eggsy was no better. He was supposed to protect them, to save them, and here he was, playing lap dog to a High Lord.

            Eggsy jumped down from the box and pressed his nose to the ground, seeking Dean’s odor—a scent of fermented mustard gas and hard liquor.

            As soon as he caught the nauseating smell, he followed it, tracking it all the way to—no surprise—the Black Prince. Eggsy stood across the street, watching patrons come in and out.

            He was going to rip Dean’s throat out. Clamp his teeth around the supple flesh of his jugular and tear it. Make Dean choke on his blood.

            Dean stumbled out an hour later, just as the sun started to set. Before Eggsy could cross the street, a hand snatched Eggsy by the scruff and dragged him back into an ally. Eggsy yelped and craned his head around, snapping at the hand.

            “Eggsy,” Harry scolded, snatching his hand back in time.

            Eggsy stopped growling and straightened. _What are you doing here?_

“Looking for you. What do you think you’re doing? Someone could have seen you!”

            _Taking care of my family. While Daisy is sick, that arsehole is getting pissed! And I’m with you, playing pet when they need me._

“And murdering him will solve your problems?”

            _It’ll be a start._

“That isn’t the answer, and you know it. Just like stealing Merlin’s book hadn’t been one,” Harry said.

            _What do you fucking know? You’ve never starved. You’ve never suffered. All you do is drink whiskey and get waited on hand and foot. You wouldn’t know what it meant to struggle if slapped you in the face._

“I’m not your enemy, Eggsy, and you can’t place the blame on me. I may not have suffered as you have, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t face my own obstacles. You know how I dealt with them? By bettering myself. By working hard and rising above the challenge.”

            _Easy for you, you didn’t start with a fucking handicap! Every time we get close to the finish line, it’s moved further away. You we’re born with it practically in front of you. So just fuck off!_

Harry clenched his jaw, a flash of anger lighting his eyes. He let out a long breath through his nose and said, “As much as I would like to leave you here, you’re under my care. So, if you’re done throwing a tantrum, we need to get home.”

            _I’m not going with you._ Eggsy wasn’t leaving his mum and Daisy again. _Just… just leave me alone._

“And how do you plan to be turned back?” Harry asked.

            Eggsy didn’t know, but he’d figure it out.

            When Eggsy didn’t respond, Harry nodded stiffly. “I see. Well, when you finally decide to grow up, you know where to find me.”

            Harry brushed past Eggsy, walking out of the ally. Eggsy turned, a bolt of regret lancing through his heart. He hated the idea of Harry being mad at him. It made him tuck his tail between his legs. But even as he longed to race back to Harry and rub against his leg, Eggsy knew he needed to stay here, needed to remain with his family.

            Eggsy walked back to his home and climbed onto the box. Dean either hadn’t returned or locked himself away in the bedroom to pass out. Michelle swaddled Daisy and rocked her. Eggsy whimpered, propping his chin on the windowsill.

            How could he help them when he didn’t even have hands?

            Eggsy watched them through the window for most of the night, until his growling stomach forced him to go find food. He had a run in with the butcher when he sniffed out some fat sausages. Eggsy managed to snatch one before the cleaver could get him and darted out of the shop, fear pounding in his heart.

            He returned to his home when he finished eating and slept under the window, curled against the box, away from the prying eyes of anyone passing.

            It was the first time Eggsy truly realized his situation. He wasn’t human anymore. He was alone. And he was powerless. The comfort Harry had offered was gone, ripped away by Eggsy’s rash anger, and now he was left shivering in the cold.

            He missed Harry’s bed. He missed the weight of Harry against him. The comfort of fingers tangled in his fur. He missed the scent that always lingered in the air when he was near Harry. He missed Harry.

****

            Dean left in the morning and Eggsy was tempted to follow him, but his hunger won out again. The small sausage link hadn’t sustained him in the slightest and he could feel his stomach gnawing on its self. Eggsy checked on his mum one final time, his heart sinking once more when he saw Daisy still flushed with fever.

            Maybe he could find a doctor.

            No. How would that work? They’d just kick him.

            Eggsy shook his head. He’d figure something out. First food, and then he’d decide what to do for Daisy.

            Even though it was still early, the city was alive and bustling. Eggsy picked his way through the crowd, ignoring the angry swipes of the occasional louse who stumbled out of the brothels and pubs, and headed towards the market where the air was ripe with the scent of juicy fruit and roasting meats.

            A stall selling lamb on sticks was near the edge of the market. Eggsy’s mouth filled with saliva as he sniffed the air and cautiously approached the booth. The seller didn’t notice Eggsy immediately. Eggsy crept just beyond his peripheral, curbing his urge to simply lunge for one of the sticks, and bided his time.

            The seller turned to speak to a customer and Eggsy raced forward. The customer shouted, and before Eggsy could sink his teeth into the lamb, he was given a hard kick in the side and sent flying into the dirt. Eggsy whimpered and pushed himself up on his legs.

            “Get out of here, mutt!” The seller shouted, earning some looks from the people passing.

            Eggsy growled but turned and bolted. He wasn’t staying and waiting for the seller to call the guards. He didn’t want to be sent to the pound, where they’d just end up killing him. Just how he wanted to go—euthanized as a dog.

            Eggsy sniffed the ground, nose pressed into the dirt. He sneezed when dust went up his nostrils and shook his head.

            He was so hungry.

            Something sweet caught his attention. He followed it to a back ally and a set of overflowing trash cans. Eggsy paused, sniffing the air.

            Trash?

            His stomach growled.

            It already been a shock when he sunk his teeth into raw meat for the first time. What revulsion he’d struggled with vanished after he swallowed the first juicy bite. Eggsy had supposed it was instinct taking over and he hadn’t allowed himself to consider it any further—it was either adapt or starve.

            But Trash?

            As disgusting as the thought was, it did look rather appetizing. There was some half-eaten fruit from breakfast and some scraps of bread. He even caught notes of something savory, like discarded bacon fat.

            Eggsy licked his chops and kicked the trashcan with his hind legs, knocking it over. Trash spilled onto the grimy floor. Eggsy nosed his way through it, refusing to think about what he was doing and letting instinct once more take over.

            “What do we have here boys? Looks like a Lord who’s gotten lost. Perhaps we should offer our survives and show him the way home,” A man said from somewhere distant, voice thin and nasally.

            Eggsy knew that voice.

            It belonged to one of Dean’s goons, Rottweiler.

            Eggsy abandoned his trash and went to where Rottweiler stood with Poodle and Hound near the ally. They looked like they’d just spent a rough night at the guild, no doubt pissing away their meager earnings on cards and women.

            Eggsy almost turned back around, until he spotted Harry watching them disinterestedly. Tension snapped through Eggsy’s body. What was Harry doing here?

            “That won’t be necessary gentleman,” Harry said with a sniff. He didn’t turn his back on them, which Eggsy was grateful for, because the minute Harry looked the other way, Rott would jump him.

            “Oh, but we must insist,” Rottweiler said and took a step forward. He slipped a blade from his pocket. “It can get dangerous here, even in these early hours of the day.”

            Harry spared the blade an unimpressed look. Eggsy knew he had military training, Harry told him he’d been a commander for the army until he retired, but didn’t he realize Rottweiler didn’t follow the same honorable code as the men Harry was used to facing? There were no rules. There was no glory. It was a dog-eat-dog world.

            “I think I’ll manage just fine,” Harry said. “No if you’ll excuse me.”

            As Harry turned, Rottweiler moved to strike. Eggsy lunged out of the shadows with a bark and viciously sank his teeth into Rottweiler’s arm. Rott howled in pain and threw Eggsy off.

            “Eggsy!” Harry shouted, but Eggsy didn’t stop to look.

            He pushed himself up and launched back at Rottweiler. Rottweiler slashed at Eggsy, but he dodged the end of the knife and snapped at his ankles with a low growl.

            “Get this fucking dog!” Rottweiler shouted at Poodle and Hound, who hesitated on the sides.

            Poodle and Hound went for Eggsy, but he squirmed out of their arms, biting and scratching anywhere he could. Blood filled his mouth as he tore at papery flesh. He slammed his back paws into Poodle’s gut and sent him flying onto his back.

            Out of the corner of his eye he watched Harry take out Hound. The moment of hesitation left Eggsy open and something sharp pierced Eggsy’s side as he was slammed into the ground. Eggsy yelped in pain and tried to curl in on himself, but he couldn’t without sending a bolt of agony through his stomach. He whimpered.

            “Eggsy!” Harry yelled again. There was a scuffle, but Eggsy could only see the blurry impression of movements as he struggled to breath. Each breath was like a knife slicing into him.

            Suddenly Harry’s face filled his vision. Harry hovered over Eggsy, face contorted with concern, and said, “Darling, why did you do that?”

            Eggsy whimpered. He rolled his eyes up, to where Rottweiler and Poodle were both unconscious in the street next to Hound. Eggsy huffed weakly, the sound coming out in a wheeze.

            “Don’t move,” Harry said, voice thin with worry. Strong, soothing hands smoothed down his flank. When Harry’s fingers brushed the focal point of his pain, he flinched and whimpered again. “Easy, I have you darling. Everything will be okay, dear boy.”

            Harry didn’t sound so sure.

            Harry lifted Eggsy gingerly into his arms and cradled his crumpled body to his chest. Weakly, Eggsy licked his cheek, a silent thank you.

            “It’s okay,” Harry repeated, and Eggsy didn’t know if it was for him or himself.

            Eggsy didn’t know where Harry brought him. It was a blur as he struggled to stay conscious. He was brought into a carriage and then Harry carried him into a home. It wasn’t until the familiar scents surrounded Eggsy that he realized they were back at Harry’s manor.

            “Call the vet!” Harry ordered to someone. Eggsy didn’t see who. He shouted instructions, bringing Eggsy to a table where he swept away the items onto the floor. He laid Eggsy carefully down on the table and continued to bark orders.

            “What is all the raucous?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

            “Merlin,” Harry gasped in surprise. “When did—never mind. Help him.”

            Eggsy tried to lift his head to look. A bald, intimidating man stood beside Harry, wrapped in deep green robes. So, this was Merlin?

            Merlin turned to Eggsy and raised an eyebrow. “You got another dog?”

            “No,” Harry said with a furious shake of his head. “He’s a thief who tried to steal your book.”

            Merlin’s eyebrows crept up his forehead. “I see.”

            “Please, fix him,” Harry said.

            Merlin looked at Harry and Eggsy almost expected more questions—like why Harry cared about the fate of a common thief. But instead Merlin walked over to Eggsy and laid his hand carefully on his stomach.

            “I won’t be able to fully heal the damage, and in this state the transformation will take time, but… if you insist,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy stared up at Merlin and whimpered. _Harry._

Warmth spread through Eggsy’s body, soothing the pain, filling his mind until all he wanted to do was sink into. Nothing mattered but the soft white that surrounded him, a gossamer light that enveloped Eggsy. He’d never been so at peace and he wondered if this was what it meant to die. It wasn’t as bad as he expected.

****

            Eggsy blinked his eyes open. Shadows melded into blurry light as the world took shape. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

            “My hand—” Eggsy cried and lurched forward. He winced, immediately regretting the movement when his side pulled with pain. He hissed and pressed his hand into his right ribs, where a bandage was wrapped around his bare chest.

            He was human again.

            The door opened and Harry walked in carrying a tray. “You’re awake,” Harry said with a smile.

            Eggsy’s breath caught in his chest. He swallowed, throat parched, and nodded. “I am—and not a dog.”

            “Merlin,” Harry explained and set the tray down. He took the pitcher and poured a glass of water. Eggsy accepted it with a mumbled thank you. “How do you feel?”

            “Weird,” Eggsy confessed, lowering the glass. He could still smell Harry, but it wasn’t as potent anymore. He oddly still had the urge to scratch his ear with a back paw. “I… don’t know how to feel.”

            Harry took a seat on the edge of the bed. “It’ll probably take some time to adjust.”

            “I suppose I owe you a thank you,” Eggsy said, turning the glass slowly in his hand. “You could have left me for dead.”

            After a pause, Eggsy asked hesitantly, “Why did you come back?”

            Harry hummed thoughtfully and took the glass from Eggsy’s fidgeting hands. He set it aside. “To find you.”

            “Why? You don’t owe me anything Harry. I’m the one that stole from you,” Eggsy said. “And what I said… I didn’t mean that, you know? It’s just, my mum and sister…” He slumped his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

            “They’re okay,” Harry said.

            “What?” Eggsy glanced up with a frown. “What do you mean?”

            Now that he was human he could find a doctor, but he still couldn’t afford medicine.

            “They’re here, in my guest room. I had my doctor look at your sister and she’s recovering.”

            Eggsy’s throat thickened with emotion. “Harry,” he croaked. “Why the fuck would you do that?” He shook his head. “Idiot, wasting your money on us. And Dean, he’ll be—”

            “Handled,” Harry said and took Eggsy’s hand in his own. “I suppose I am an idiot. I hadn’t considered your situation. I didn’t listen when I should have been.”

            Eggsy stared at their hands, and before he could change his mind, he intertwined their fingers.

            “You know,” Harry said. “This is the first time I’ve seen you without a tail.”

            Eggsy flushed and swatted Harry with a pillow. “Fuck off.”

            “You were a rather cute dog, but I think I prefer you as human. You’re rather handsome,” Harry stated. Eggsy’s breath hitched again. Harry nudged the pillow away and scooted closer. “I know you’re human now, and you’re free to leave if you wish. But I’ve grown rather fond of your company, and I don’t suppose you would be interested in staying here, with me.”

            “Harry…” Eggsy whispered, searching his face. Was he serious? Eggsy didn’t even have to think about it. He curled his hand into the front of Harry’s shirt and drew him forward. “I’m not sitting at your feet anymore.”

            “Are you sure? I could get you such a lovely kneeling pillow,” Harry said with a smug smirk.

            Eggsy choked on his spit. “You dirty old man,” Eggsy teased. He drew Harry closer. “Okay.”

            “You’ll stay?” They’d somehow dropped into whispers.

            “Yeah, I’ll stay,” Eggsy said and pulled Harry into a kiss.

            It went without saying that Eggsy had horrendous luck. He’d spent most of his life on the receiving end if ill-fate. But when he met Harry, he discovered that sometimes bad luck could lead to good things.


End file.
